Nasib Oh Nasib
by failed giraffe
Summary: ga tau mau nulis summary yang jelas HunHan Fanfict! warn it's Yaoi


Tittle : Nasib Oh Nasib

Cast : -Oh Sehun

-Lu Han

-Member exo

-just find by ur self.-.

Genre: little bit absurd,failed romance, sad maybe/?

Length: Drabble

Author: giraffe

Summary: Mengapa ku begini/? Dia sibuk selingkuh apa yang harus gue lakuin dirikuh confused;; . It's HunHan slight!LuMin

Warning: bahasa ga baku.

Hi! Ff ini cuman buat ngehibur doang bcus gue kangennya kebangetan sama HunHan abisnya si emak rusa sibuk selingkuh ame tante minseok #sorrybuatLuMinship sumpah gue ngenes –uhuk- gue kadang udah lifeless sama hopeless-udahdaridulukels- banget nungguin HunHan moment –peuhis jan rajam gue gue sadar gue rada aLay ok sip.- Oh iye buat para HunHan ship yang kangen HunHan moment angkat kuping plis-soalnya angkat kaki sama angkat tangan udah mainstream- betewe ini ff tercipta gegara gue yang udah setres jadi tambah setres karena Try Out tanggal 3 maret ngoks;; belum lagi UP yang buat kepala koslet dan gue pernah liat stat temen gue yang buat gue encleb bet soalnya itu tentang HunHan teros juga poto editan pens yang isinya encleb lah, udah ah gue curhatnya yuk cap cus ke ceritanya btw ini sebenernya semacam curhatannya sehun tentang LuHan jadi kalo yah dialognya dikit yah mohon map aja dah

Ps: kalo Sehun yang bermonolog tuh pake 'gue' nah kalo ngomong bareng yang lain yah liat aja entar takutnya entar rada kaku dan ga polite

Warning: OOC, ISINYA ABSURD SE ABSURD EKSPRESI GUE, TOLONG SIAPKAN KRESEK TAKUTNYA HABIS BACA INI LANGSUNG MUAL

.

.

.

.

.

#Sehun Pov

Hola nama gue Oh Sehun si maknae ganteng dari EXO. Gue disini cuman buat curhat soal kegalauan gue karena bebeb gue tercintah-uhuk- Lu Han si rusa cantik,imut yang katanya MANLY –semacampenngakak- itu sibuk selingkuh gue kurang apa coba? Gue cakep iya,tinggi iya,pinter dance iya,putih iya,imut iya tapi imutan baby deer dong jadi yang kurang apaan weh?-lu kurang ekspresi doang Hun- okeh sip sepertinya gue kurang ekspresi but itu udah nasib oy mau di apain coba. Elu pada tau kan di Exo Showtime itu HunHan moment dikit? Gue ga tau kenapa itu pd-nim sengaja kali yeh misahin gue ame baby deer kaga tau kekuatan Oh Sehun ape-kekuatan apaan sailormoon?pret- lu semua tau nggak gue tuh sebenernya cemburu banget –bukan cemburu cembokur iye- ampe tiap hari nguras bak cuman gue sok jaim aja di depan kamera gue kan setrong kalo gue ga setrong terus yang jadi seme nya siapa LuHan? O to the gah -Hun kok lu aLay sih/?- enak aje gue ga mau ye gue tetep SEMEnya LuHan ga peduli dia mau bilangin dirinya MANLY –nyanteHun- kek apa kek dia tetep cantik dan imut kayak dede bayi, gue capek ngomong mending ke inti aje ye jadi ceritanya gini.

#Plesbek/? On

"Hunnie~" rusa cantik yang bernama LuHan memanggilku

"Ada apa deer?"

"Eum begini…"

"Begini apanya eh?"

"PD-nim mengatakan kita akan banyak di pisahkan di Exo Showtime Hunnie percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu T.T" kata-katanya nancep langsung di hati weh hikseu eomma T.T -azegazeg-

"Ne arra, aku juga hanya mencintaimu hyung sangat mencintaimu" gue kali ini kudu sok tegar gue ga mungkin bilang gue ga setuju kan? gue bakalan lakuin apa aja asalkan Luhan hyung kaga dapat masalah karena kaga ikutin maunya si Pd-nim huwaa emaks avah salahkuh/?-salahlubanyakHun -

"Benarkah Hunnie? Terimakasih sudah mau memahami keadaan ini" katanya sambil tersenyum hah sebegini sadiskah nasibmu Tuan Oh selamat menikmati nerakamu~

"Hannie hyung berjanjilah padaku agar tak berpaling dariku"

"Iya Sehunnie tenanglah my love for you no one can change it" ya ya semoga saja apa yang kau bilang itu benar hyung

#plesbek op

See kata katanya sekarang entahlah gue unstan gue tuh rasanya encleb banget tiap liat dia closer banget ke minseok noona eh maapin Sehun salah maksudnya hyung'3' dan hyungdeul lainnya lu semua tau gak pas syuting eps terakhir itu rasanya gue rada lega gimana gitu gue jadi bisa deket dia rasanya tuh ye ngefly gitu trus gue paling ngakak pas dia bilang kalo dia itu usually manly gue berasa lawak jadinya yah gue bilang aja dia itu enggak manly wakaka gue pinterkan-gak- apa pinter? Oh iye gue tau. Sebenernya gue rada lega juga sih soalnya di eps 12 yah momen gue sama rusa gue tercintah rada banyak tapi inget ini **Skinship bukan berarti segalanya bukan berarti tak ada skinship kami tak saling mencintai, kalaupun dia tak mencintaiku biarkan perasaan cintaku ini mengalir karena tak akan pernah ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari ini sesungguhnya hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu**.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Hyungie"

"Hng"

"Suho hyung"

"Wae maknae-ya"

"Yak Kim Joon Myeon tatap orang jika kau diajak berbicara dasar hyung durhaka" biarindah dikit dikit suho hyung gue kerjain abisnya di panggil ga nyahut nyahut :v

"Hiyah! Oh Sehun seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu dasar maknae durhaka" rupanya Pak Junmen mulai marah wakaka

"Mending kau dengar saja curhatanku hyung daripa marah marah terus persis seperti orang tua kenapa yah yixing hyung tahan denganmu" nyeringai dikit boleh dong xD-albino edan-

"Aish… dasar kau, memangnya mau curhat tentang apa? Tentang Luhan hyung yah?"

"Nah itu hyung tahu jadi gini hyung sebelum syuting exo showtime luhan hyung itu mengatakan kalau kami akan sulit untuk bersama kami sering di pisahkan kau tau sendirikan hyung rasanya terpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai jadi hyung pasti tau penderitaan maknaemu yang tampan ini apa yang harus aku lakukan dan sekarangpun kami susah untuk berdekatan huweee ;w;"

"Heh dasar maknae edan masih sempat sempatnnya muji diri sendiri-_-, ya ya aku tau perasaanmu maknae berusahalah kembali untuk mencari perhatiannya dan buatlah dia merasa sangat nyaman di dekatmu lagi janganlah terlalu manja jadilah lebih dewasa" tumben suholangkaya hyung ngomongnya bener biasanya sama aja kayaknya._. -albinoedan-

"Huwaaaaaa gomawo hyung mauh/?'3' you're the best lop yuh YEHET! OHORAT! :v" setelah bilang makaseh ke suholangkaya hyung gue ngacir dong yah buat nyari my lil deer LUHAN HYUNG WAIT MEHHH/? ~('.'~)(~'.')~

…

Lulu hyung kemana yah kok kaga keliatan di ruang tengah LULU HYUNG DIMANA AKAN KU TEMUKAN DIRIMUH/? Mumpung ada Panda hyung lewat tanya ah

"Hyung, panda hyung apa kau melihat luhan hyung?"

"Sepertinya tadi ada di dapur"

"Oh oke hyung"

#at dafur/?

"Lulu aaaa…" pas udah nyampe di dapur hati gue potek berkeping keeping ;w; dirikuh galaw gegara luhan hyung sama baozi hyung lagi suap suapan

"aaa… nyam nyam enak nya" ini rusa malah seneng banget lagi teganya dirimuh padakuh beibeh/? T.T

"Lu…Lu…Luhan hyung"

"S…Se…Sehunnie jangan salah paham ini… ini.. hanya"

"Gwenchana hyung, aku rapopo/? Kok udah biasa, bye bye hyung kita harus berakhir disini sepertinya" EMAKKK ANAKMU GALAW-njirnyet- dan saatnya beli BUBBLE TEA UH YEH \m/ -dasarpeatapilebihpeaguesih-

"Ta… tapi sehunnie tunggu"

"Tekad Sehun mah udah bulat hyung gud bai hyung semoga dirimu bahagia dengan minseok nuna/? Eh salah maksudnya hyung.-."

"YAK MAKNAE SIALAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NUNA KALO KAU BUKAN DONGSAENGKU SUDAH KU KUTUK KAU JADI PAUTUNG" empos lah xiuxiu nuna ngamuk euy._.

"MIAN NUNA EH HYUNG MAKSUDNYA BUBAY" eh mau tau kaga gue lari sambil lempar kisseu bye ke minseokie nuna loh'-'

Taman

"Ihik emak salah Sehun apa mak kenapa nasib cinta Sehun harus berakhir dengan dramatis/? Mak" Ceritanye gue nih lagi galo di taman deket kedai bubble tea biasa baru putus cintah-kayalubisagaloajaHun-

Gini gini walaupun gue ga ada ekspresi tapi gue bisa galo juga gue tuh sayang banget ke dia tapi malah harus berakhir dramatis gini ngek bet yak-..- gue mah cuman bisa doa semoga dia bahagia dah sama yang baru betewe duduk sendirian ga enak telfon suho hyung ah sekalian curhat gratisan bonus bonus kalo di traktir bubble tea gratis._.

"Yeoboseo JoonMa hyung"

"…."

"Ho'oh lagi di taman deket kedai bubble tea"

"…"

"Ga ada peduli hyung, sehun sama dia udah ga ada hubungan lagi hyung"

"…"

"Udah deh hyung ga usah bahas itu mending ke sini dan sehun ceritain dah seterah hyung mau di ceritain lengkap ato kaga"

"…"

"ye ye om cepet ye kalo ga cepet laporin yixing jie,bye"

"Heh capek juga ngomong sama orang tua-dasaranakdurhaka- yang di bahas luhan hyung mulu orang lagi potek juga"

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian ada yang muncul di depan gue tapi kalo di liat dari kakinya kayak bukan Suho hyung liat ah

"Hai Sehunnie!^^" well awalnya sih gue kaget cuman gue sembunyiin aje rasa kagetnya

"Luhan hyung ngapain di sini" ketus dikit gapapa keles wkwk

"Sehunnie jebal jangan marah lagi" apaan lagi ini make masang tampang anak kecil ga dikasih permen-_-

"Siapa yang marah coba hyung"

"Jebalyo Sehunnie kembalilah jadi Sehunnie ku aku hiks aku tidak bisa tanpamu huweeee T.T"

"Ya hyung uljima jebal uljima~" kalo nangis gini gue mana tahan bray

"Ani asalkan sehunnie mau memaafkanku aku mau berhenti menangis hiks huweeee TT-TT"

"Ne ne hyung aku akan memaafkanku uljima ne" gue udah ga nahan bro langsung peluk aje ye udah lama ga meluk dia-modusluhun-

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… ne hunnie, saranghae jeongmal saranghae sehunnie"

"Uljima ne hyung, ne ne hyung nado saranghae hannie hyung"

"Hunnie jadi.."

"Jadi apa eh?"

"Itu.. eum kita sudah kembali menjadi eum anu eum"

"Aigoo kyeopta, ne hannie aku milikmu kau milikku selamanya"

"Gomawo hunnie~" pipi gue di cium ASDFGHKLJ KYUNGSOO EOMMA SEHUNNIE DI CIUM HUWAAAA-ngeh-

"Cheonma Hannie, kajja kita beli bubble tea"

"Ne kajja"

Ah akhirnya masalahku selesai juga nikmatnya dunia bila bersamamu Luhan hyung-Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

YUHUUUU AKHIRNYA SELESAI ALHAMDULILLAH SAYAH JADI TERHURA ;w; awokoko mohon map bila ada kesalahan kata dan membuat yang membaca mual disana gunung di sini gunung di tengah tengahnya ada donat castnya bingung sayanya lebih bingung yang penting bisa di baca/?

Big lope

Failled Giraffe


End file.
